The Sonic Awards
by FireHeart19
Summary: A story i wrote awhile back. No real point, just a funny little Award show for the Sonic Heroes.


Sonic and Shadow were running all over the world in another one of their famous races. They weren't enemies anymore, but when it came to rivalry they were well known. On Shadow's side Knuckles and Rouge were cheering him on and on Sonic's there was Tails and Amy.

"You will not win this time Faker." Shadow said, picking up speed. "Oh yeah? We'll see Shad!" And with that they went back to their race. People actually bet on their races or battles or whatever other competition they did. Today Shadow had a chance of having his airshoes modified if he won and Sonic had a chance of getting to learn Chaos powers if he won. "You guys are coming up to the finish." They heard Tails say through their earpieces. Shadow had to win so he jumped up, got in a laying position, and grinded his shoes together. Flames shot as he flew through the air with jet-like speed.

He crossed the finish line and the two on his side cheered. They had each just made a hundred dollars. "No fair!" Sonic yelled, "You can _fly_!? That was against the rules. Right Tails?" Tails looked over the rules they had made. "Well actually the only rules for Shadow were no driving or Chaos powers." He informed them. "But it still isn't fair 'cause we didn't know he even _could_ fly." Sonic said, though he wasn't really mad. He still wanted to know how Shadow used those powers. "Faker I didn't really fly I just used my knowledge of how some things work, like jet engines." Shadow informed him, handing his airshoes to Tails.

Sonic and Shadow headed up to the team Base, which was where the team stayed when they were resting during the day. Behind them were the others. "Hey guys how was the race?" Silver said from a chair in the living room. "I lost. And apparently Shad's shoes double as flight shoes." Sonic said, making Shadow smirk. "Well now I have a rival too cause me and Shadow have the same powers." Silver said. "Ok if we ever vote team profiles, you know like best dressed, then Shadow is Team Rival." Sonic laughed as he jumped into his favorite chair.

"I'll get to cooking." Shadow and Knuckles said together. "Hey I cook at all times Shad!" Knuckles said. "I do not see your name on the kitchen." Shadow shot back. "Yep, definitely Team Rival." Silver chuckled from the couch. Shadow seemed to be able to match everyone. He could cook and fight as well as Knuckles, had the brains of Tails, the Speed of Sonic, the powers of Silver, the hunting skills of Rouge, the only person they hadn't seen him try to match yet was Amy. Heck he even had the look matching Mephiles. "WAIT THAT'S IT!" Sonic said, "I dare you, Shadow, to beat Amy at something." Shadow considered this, "At what? All she usually does is beat things to Hell with that mallet." "Well she always does the shopping and cleaning and things." Sonic said, then in a second Shadow was gone and back with thirty bags of food and the house was totally clean. "Wow…" They all said.

Shadow got to cooking while the others watched TV. He smelled Amy walk over. "Anything I can help with?" She asked. "Well… you could chop those vegetables over there." Shadow said. "WHOA SHADOW JUST ADMITTED HE NEEDED HELP WITH SOMETHING!" Sonic and Silver and Knuckles said at the same time, followed by laughing. Even Shadow laughed because it was true, he never asked for help since he believed himself to be able to do anything. "I guess being in a house full of animals with huge appetites even I have my limits." He said, finishing up the soup and putting it on the burner to cook. He walked over and sat in his black and red leather chair. "So was that idea of team profiles real or just a joke, 'cause even I'm a little interested." he asked while putting the foot rest up and leaning back with his arms crossed. "Oh well it was a joke but now that you mention it, it does sound fun." Sonic said. "So it's agreed, we will have voting for it all once we make up some categories. We could even have a little award show type thing on TV." Silver began making ideas. The Team nodded and went on watching TV, well except Shadow who went back to his cooking.

A week later the categories were set and the prizes were being made. The categories were: Team Mascot, Team Joker, Team Rival, Team Chef, Team Serious Person (Sonic made up that name), and Team Babe. The ones that involved more than one person were: Cutest couple, Worst Couple, Best dancers, Best singers, Best actors, and Smartest people.

They had it public and half a million people voted. In the end it was Silver who had to pass out the awards. (skip to next page cause the awards are there)

"Welcome to the Sonic Team awards ceremony. There were more categories than the ones you all voted for but they were all obvious who would win so we decided to make them go poof. Anyway let's get started with the solo awards. Also some of these just the team voted for so you haven't seen them." Silver said on stage. "First for Team Mascot we have Sonic the Hedgehog." the blue boy walked up and was given a medal. "Next we have team joker. Please welcome Knuckles!" Knuckles came up and was given a medal shaped like a jester's hat. "Team Rival, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow ran up and got a medal that had the word SHOWOFF on it. He read it and gave Silver a light punch on the arm before walking off stage. "Next is team chef, so believe it or not here's Knuckles." Knuckles walked up and got a medal with a spatula on it. "Next is team serious person. It looks like it's a three way tie! Me, Shad, and Knux." the other two walked up and they were all awarded medals that said SMILE ALREADY! on them. This made the three chuckle lightly and say "No way Sonic." Well Shadow said Faker but you get it. "Next is team babe and believe it or not it's yet another three way tie, between our GFs. Welcome Amy, Rouge, and Blaze." Shadow grabbed Silver's neck. "Are you insinuating that Amy is my girlfriend?" He growled. "Heh… maybe…" Silver said before Shadow let him go with a glare. The girls came up and hugged their boyfriends. Amy ran up and hugged Shadow, "Told you so." Silver yelled laughing. "Hmph this means nothing." Though they all saw Shadow's small smile. "Now for the ones that involve two people."

"Cutest couple goes to Knux and Rouge." They both got a medal shaped like a heart. "Worst couple is… WHAT!?! ME AND BLAZE! SHADOW YOU ARE IN FOR IT!" But in truth they did often fight and never agreed so they really were the worst couple. "Best dancers are Sonic and Amy." Sonic walked up and the two hedgehogs got medals that look like disco balls. "Best singers are Blaze and Shadow… huh? You can sing?" Shadow had to chuckle. When he had been born Maria had taught him how to sing and since then he had kept a book of songs in his airshoe. He made the mistake of singing in the shower when he was at the base. He and Blaze walked to the hedgehog and were given medals shaped like microphones. "Best actors are me, Sonic, Shadow, and Knux." the other three got close and all got medals with THREE OF US ARE REALLY SMILING, SHADOW ISN'T on them. Indeed after reading that Shadow went back to his normal frown. "Smartest people are Shadow, me, and Tails." Silver said. Tails came on stage the three got medals shaped like wrenches. "And now for the only category Shadow didn't know about, and believe us there were more he wasn't supposed to know about but he could sneak passed the CIA, is the biggest Emo. Shadow get your butt back up… AHHHH!" Silver was being chased by Shadow. "OK OK I GIVE UP!" Shadow stopped and walked up and took his medal that looked like a black tear. "Hey, would an emo do this?" Shadow walked off stage and came back up pulling Amy with him. He then made out with her, surprisingly everyone yelled "ABOUT TIME!" and Amy actually kissed back.

Silver helped Knux pull the two hedgehogs apart. "Ok man that was just uncalled for. But it _is _about time." Silver said. Then the four men on the Sonic Team got in a fight. They often did this when someone insulted Shadow and then he would start a fight and the other two would want to pull it apart but instead become part of it. Would nothing ever change? "Men." The girls said at the same time.


End file.
